


Bitch of the Year

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angry Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e01 When She Was Bad, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first Kiss Buffy and Willow might have shared in Season Two if Cordelia hadn't stepped in to offer her advice. (2 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch of the Year

Willow wasn't close enough to hear Buffy's parting taunt, but the look on Xander's face was enough. Too much. This had to stop. For Buffy as well as everyone else. Willow grabbed her coat and followed. “Buffy, what's wrong with you?” she asked, almost pleaded, anger fighting concern until the two were so tangled up together in her hoarse voice and anguished expression that even she couldn't hear where one ended and the other began.

“Nothing,” Buffy assured her, her light mockery of innocent confusion hard and brittle underneath.

“Then why are you doing this?!” Willow demanded through her tears. “Especially to Xander after everything he—” Willow's voice broke. She was too distraught to go on.

Buffy smiled cruelly. “I see what this is about!” she declared wickedly. “You're jealous!”

“What? I... No. Me and Xander...” Willow stammered, misunderstanding, not noticing Buffy's slow confiscation of the scant space between them until it was too late, until she was too close to breathe without touching her. Far to close to look into those eye and to hide what she couldn't help but feel.

“You want me?” Buffy challenged harshly. “You want a piece of me? Sure, why not? Everybody else does.” Suddenly, almost fiercely, Buffy pulled Willow's face to hers and claimed her mouth in a hungry, violent kiss. Drowning in her own confusion, Willow kissed her back just as passionately, wrapping her arms around Buffy, holding on for life and love and sanity to the only rock cleft of sense and safety in the whirlwind of Buffy's senseless rage.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun. Buffy shoved Willow from her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She staggered unsteadily, as if there really were gale force winds blowing all around her. But it was the bitterness in Buffy's voice that finally knocked her to her knees. “I knew it!” Buffy spat in contempt. “Everybody in this God forsaken town wants something from me! You need me to protect you. You want me to love you. It doesn't matter what I want! It doesn't matter what I need!”

And suddenly, without knowing how it had happened, Willow found that there, on her knees in that filthy ally, she was holding Buffy in her arms once more, gently brushing her hair back from her face and murmuring low, soothing nonsense like a mother would as her best friend clung to her and wept. “It's okay,” Willow whispered, again and again. “It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.” And somehow, they both knew that it was. They were both forgiven their needs and weaknesses. There was nothing between them but love.


End file.
